Los mayores se demuestran su amor así
by Misila
Summary: Un accidente doméstico, una mesa destrozada, un nuevo uso para dicho mueble, argumentos en contra olvidados... y un hijo con un trauma.


Vale, para empezar, no soy JK Rowling. Para seguir, Katie y Oliver son suyos. Y para terminar, Ben y Lena es lo único de mi cosecha.

* * *

><p><em>Los mayores se demuestran su amor así<em>

Domingo. Seis y media de la tarde.

Nada nuevo bajo el sol en la pequeña casa de los Wood. Como hoy Oliver no tiene que ir al estadio del Puddlemere United a entrenar a su equipo, está sentado en el sofá del salón, leyendo un ejemplar de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" tan gastado que tiene las páginas amarillentas. En la cocina, Katie se ha propuesto hacer una tarta complicadísima que, por el momento, no le está saliendo muy bien. Ollie ha intentado ayudarla, pero su esposa se ha negado, alegando que su amiga Cho la ha hecho y le ha salido de escándalo, y por tanto ella es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sin la ayuda de absolutamente nadie, y menos la suya, que cada vez que se acerca a la cocina muere un gnomo.

Así que Oliver se ha quedado releyendo el libro que ya se sabe de pe a pa, de arriba abajo, de memoria. Ben se ha ido al parque a jugar con Lena, porque la pequeña lo ha echado mucho de menos durante el primer año que él ha pasado en Hogwarts.

Está observando el esquema que anotó en los márgenes cuando acababa de salir de Hogwarts, preguntándose cómo demonios se le ocurrió esa táctica tan mala que dejaba tantos puntos vulnerables, cuando percibe un fuerte olor a quemado. No se preocupa; simplemente espera el chillido exasperado de Katie, que tiene que estará listo en tres… dos… uno…

-¡Ollie!-exclama su esposa desde la cocina.

Oliver tira el libro al suelo sin delicadeza alguna, levantándose del sofá de un salto, y corre hacia la cocina, alarmado, al tiempo que saca su varita del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

-¡Kat!-la llama preocupado, entrando como un huracán.

Encuentra un humeante líquido color ámbar desparramándose por el suelo. Tras buscar durante unos segundos, Oliver se percata de que la sustancia proviene del horno, que parece estar a punto de estallar. Katie está subida en la mesa, pero el líquido, al parecer corrosivo, disuelve las patas, haciendo que la mujer esté cada vez más cerca del suelo. Oliver retrocede un paso para evitar que la sustancia se coma sus zapatillas de andar por casa.

-¡Hazlo desaparecer!-le ordena Katie cuando la superficie de la mesa está a cuarenta centímetros del líquido.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?-inquiere Oliver. Le parece una pregunta estúpida.

-¡Porque mi varita está ahí, idiota!-replica Katie, señalando el fregadero, junto al que, efectivamente, está el delgado palito de madera. Veinticinco centímetros-. ¡Oliver!-ruge. Ollie contiene la risa.

-¡Evanesco!

Cuando está a diez centímetros de que se le empiecen a disolver los pies, el líquido bajo Katie desaparece del suelo. Oliver apunta al horno, haciéndolo desaparecer de ahí también. La mujer se baja de la mesa con cautela, primero poniéndose en el suelo de puntillas, y, tras asegurarse de que está seco, camina hasta Oliver y le rodea el cuello con los brazos antes de ponerse de puntillas para darle un beso.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?-pregunta en voz baja, sonriendo, mientras su marido la atrapa por la cintura.

-¿Se te corroerían los pies?-replica Ollie, divertido. Entonces, Katie se gira en sus brazos, y ambos observan lo que queda de la mesa-. Podemos dársela a Lena para que juegue a las muñecas-sugiere. Katie ríe, y mira de nuevo a Oliver, antes de darle un nuevo beso-. ¿Quieres que te ayude a hacer la dichosa tarta?-ofrece.

Como esperaba, Katie niega con la cabeza.

-Puedo yo sola. Si Cho pudo, ¿por qué yo no?

-Porque dudo que ella sea tan torpe como para cargarse la mesa de la cocina-Katie lo mira con ceño-. ¿Qué? Sabes que es verdad.

-No soy torpe-refunfuña la mujer-. Sólo me llevo mal con las leyes de la física.

Ollie se echa a reír con ganas.

-Llámalo como quieras…-al ver que Katie frunce el ceño, aún más enfadada, le da un beso.

-No, déjame-le ordena Katie, apartándose de él. Se apoya en la encimera, con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla alzada, intentando aparentar una especie de mezcla entre enfado e indiferencia. Ollie se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla-. Que me dejes-insiste, apartando la cara. El hombre la rodea con los brazos y la atrae hacia sí-. ¡Déjame, Oliver!-entonces se digna a mirarlo-. ¡Ya!-pero antes de que a él le dé tiempo a plantearse si obedecer o no, la propia Katie lo besa con fiereza. Riendo, el hombre le devuelve el beso.

-¿Eres bipolar?-le pregunta con toda seriedad cuando Katie se encierra voluntariamente entre sus brazos (aún más).

-Tendría que estudiarlo-replica ella, separándose de él y mirándolo con los ojos brillantes. Llevan doce años casados, y casi veinte juntos (las rupturas no cuentan), y todavía ambos sienten las mismas mariposas que aquella lluviosa tarde de noviembre.

Pero la etapa de "sólo un beso" ya la pasaron hace mucho tiempo; eso sí que ha cambiado. Oliver desata el lazo que mantiene el delantal de Katie en su sitio y ella se lo saca por la cabeza, sonriendo. Medio minuto más tarde, sin que ninguno sepa exactamente cómo, los pantalones y la sudadera de Ollie y el delantal, la falda y la blusa de Katie yacen en el suelo, inocentes, indiferentes al complicado y a la vez simple juego que se desarrolla entre sus respectivos dueños.

-Kat-suspira Oliver entonces. Adora ese diminutivo tan corto y bonito que pocos tienen el privilegio de poder usar con su esposa sin acabar con una bonita bludger incrustada en el cráneo.

-Mm-murmura ella, demasiado ocupada perdiéndose entre la piel de Ollie parar hablar. Entonces, algo que la preocupa ligeramente se cuela en su cerebro-: ¿No deberíamos subir al dormitorio?

-¿Para qué?-pregunta el hombre, mordisqueando su cuello y logrando que Katie se olvide de casi todos los argumentos razonables para no hacer el amor en la cocina. Pero consigue retener uno:

-Los niños pueden llegar.

Oliver arquea las cejas y se separa de ella. Ante la mirada curiosa de Katie, coge su varita, que está perdida entre su ropa y sella la puerta de la cocina.

-Listo-y Ollie vuelve al ataque de su cuello, esmerándose más que nunca. Katie no logra reunir esta vez la fuerza necesaria para recordar más argumentos por lo que es más conveniente subir a su dormitorio, así que simplemente deja de intentarlo, concentrándose sólo en Oliver.

-¡Hola!

En ese preciso momento, Katie está sentada a horcajadas sobre Ollie. Le tapa la boca con la mano, y él hace lo mismo con ella por algún motivo desconocido, mientras escuchan los pasos de su primogénito acercándose a la cocina.

-¿Mami? ¿Papi?-Katie y Oliver se miran horrorizados: ¡Lena!-. Ben, ¿dónde están?

-Ni idea. ¡Papá, mamá! A lo mejor han salido.

-Jopetas-bufa Lena-. Yo tengo hambre, y mamá ha dicho que iba a hacer tarta. Es una mentirosa.

-Bueno, seguro que algo encontramos-la consuela Ben. El pomo de la puerta gira, pero la puerta no se abre-. Bien, se ha atascado otra vez-gruñe, y le da una patada.

-¡Benjamin! ¡No te he educado para que patees puertas!-se le escapa a Katie antes de que Oliver pueda impedírselo.

Por un momento, la casa se queda en silencio.

-¡Anda, mami! ¡Hola!-la saluda Lena alegremente.

-¿Mamá? ¿Te has quedado encerrada dentro?-pregunta Ben. _Siempre preocupado por los demás_, piensa Oliver con cariño. _Cómo se parece a Kat_.

-Eh… Sí-miente Katie.

-Pero ahora salimos, idos a vuestro cuarto-agrega Ollie. Katie lo fulmina con la mirada.

-¡Papi!-se escucha a Lena-. ¡Tú también estás ahí dentro! ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Oliver y Katie se miran, sin saber qué responder. A Lena no les resultará difícil darle una respuesta convincente, pero Ben tiene ya sus bien cumplidos doce años y hace tiempo que dejó de chuparse el dedo respecto a _esos_ asuntos.

Y, como Ben, además de ser solidario como su madre y cabezón como su madre, es inteligente como él solo, debe de hacerse una idea de lo que pasa:

-Están haciendo tarta, minina-responde a su hermana-. Venga, vamos a jugar un rato hasta que terminen, ¿vale?

-¡Vale!-se escuchan los pasos ligeros de Lena subiendo las escaleras hasta su dormitorio.

Katie y Oliver miran hacia la puerta.

-Ben…-empieza él.

-No, no me digáis nada, no quiero saberlo, de verdad, soy feliz… era feliz… hasta luego-y ambos lo escuchan correr escaleras arriba tras su hermana.

El matrimonio intercambia una mirada. Luego Oliver se echa a reír al ver la expresión de Katie, la coge para apartarla de encima de él y empieza a vestirse. Tras unos segundos, su esposa se ríe también sin poder evitarlo.

-No tiene gracia-dice; apenas se le entiende entre risas-. ¿Qué va a pensar Ben ahora?

-Pues lo que es, Kat-replica Oliver-. Que "cuando dos mayores se quieren mucho hacen cosas especiales para demostrarse su amor".

Katie sacude la cabeza.

-Lo hemos traumatizado.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: El que no se haya traumatizado al descubrir "eso", que tire la primera piedra.

Y tanto si tiráis piedras, como tomates, como mazorcas de maíz, hacedlo vía review.


End file.
